1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of cotton ginning devices and is particularly directed toward ginning devices which incorporate means for pneumatically conveying the cotton into the ginning apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional cotton gins have arcuate ginning ribs extending between the individual saws, which jointly constitute the ginning saw drum. The spacing between each of the saws is sufficient to permit seeds to pass between the individual saws to escape from the ginning area. For example, like the ginning ribs shown on page 52 of a handbook entitled "Handbook for Cotton Ginners" published by the Agricultural Research Service of the United States Department of Agriculture and further identified as Agricultural Handbook No. 260. More specifically, this prior type of saw drum utilizes the space between the individual saw members for carrying the seeds. Accordingly, these prior type saw drums were restricted to disk type circular saws having spacers therebetween, i.e., as opposed to garnet wire wrap type saw drums which simply have a barbed garnet wire convolutely wound about a drum.